Dioses De Fiore
by Lauraferhr3
Summary: Fiore es un mundo gobernado por dioses. Pero antes de convertirse en ello son obligados a entrenarse hasta los 18 sin poder enamorarse hasta los 25, pero ¿por qué? la unica regla no la pudieron seguir , ahora serán separados de su amor por una barrera en la cual solo se pueden mirar mas no tocar ni hablar - Prologo- Multiparejas (Nalu, Jerza,Gale y Gruvia)
1. Prologo

**Kon'nichiwa ****Mina Este es mi primer fanfic, si les gusto entonces lo sigo haciendo acepto cualquier critica la verdad no lo tomare a mal porque los comentarios me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora**

Narración

-_Dialogo-_

_*_Acción_*_

_~Pensamiento~_

(Mis Comentarios)

- Cambio De escena

**Aclaro Fairy Tail no es mio es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei**

* * *

**Dioses De Fairy Tail~Prologo~**

Hacían todo lo que quería, separados en diferentes mundos solo para que no se encontraran, podían tenerlo todo a sus manos con una sola condición ellos no se podían enamorar, por lo cual estaban separados de los demás dioses, que se entrenaban para convertirse en los nuevos dioses al cumplir 18, solo se les permitía comunicarse con otros que no fueran sus padres pero únicamente de su mismo genero no del opuesto para evitar que se enamoraran , lo cual provocaría su convención en humanos ,no.. no podían conocer el amor hasta los 25 ,si tan solo hubieran hecho caso y no se escaparan todas las noches para encontrarse con sus amigos/as nunca se habrían topado con esas personas que los volvieron locos rompiendo las reglas de su mundo, poniendo todo en un caos , y peor aun ser separados de su gran amor probablemente hasta el fin de sus días, en estos momentos solo debían levantar sus cabezas y esperar en convertirse en humanos y encontrarse allí esa era su única esperanza pero por alguna razón ¿Por qué? esta vez decidieron no ir según las reglas, sencillo porque no solo fueron ellos dos sino que fueron varios en total de 4 ,en otras palabras 8 dioses que no se podían dar el lujo de perder los ademas que ellos impulsaron a otros dioses a escaparse y enamorarse volviendo todo patas arribas en el mundo de los dioses ya que sus herederos rompían la única regla impuesta muy pocos eran los que no lo habían echo entonces los padres de todos ellos acordaron que aunque los conviertan en humanos se seguirán amando así que decidieron mandarlos a distintas partes donde únicamente se podrían ver más no hablar ni tocar hasta sus 25 años en donde ya habrían pagado por romper las reglas pero la pregunta era ¿Aguaitaran?

En un cuarto oscuro en la cual solo se observaba la luz de las antorcha se encontraban reunidos los principales dioses padres de las 4 parejas causantes de todo

-_Entendieron el plan- _decía un hombre rubio con cierto tono de seriedad

-_No crees que estamos siendo un poco duro con nuestros hijos- _Respondía un pelirrojo - _Ademas tenemos que aceptar que algún día se encontrarían y enamorarían que importa si fue a los 17 igual pasaría_

_-Cállate Igneel__- _Decía un hombre moreno alto y con el pelo negro_ - Igual fue tu hijo el que comenzó todo esto_

_-__Y sera que el tuyo no Metalicana-_Contesto un hombre con el pelo entre negro y azul

_-Ya dejen de pelear vinimos fue a otra cosa- _Dijo otra pelirroja con un aura asesina al rededor de ella

~_Como dice el dicho de tal palo tal astilla todos son iguales a sus respectivos hijos~ _Pensaba una rubia con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime_  
_

_-Están todos de acuerdo- _Preguntaba una peliazul a lo que todos asintieron incluso igneel ya que sabia que era lo mejor

-_Desde mañana se efectuara el plan-_Comento el rubio_- Solo espero que nuestros hijos al final nos entiendan_

* * *

**_Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla estaré feliz de leerlas_**

**_Sayōnara_**


	2. Capitulo1: Como Todo Comenzó P1

**Kon'nichiwa Mina Este es mi primer fanfic, si les gusto entonces lo sigo haciendo acepto cualquier critica la verdad no lo tomare a mal porque los comentarios me sirven para poder mejorar como escritora,**

**Aviso: Para mí el capítulo es un poco aburrido, Perdón por hacerlo Corto en el resto los are más largos.**

Narración

-_Dialogo-_

_*Acción*_

_~Pensamiento~_

(Mis Comentarios)

- Cambio De escena

**Aclaro Fairy Tail no es mío es propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sensei**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Como Todo Comenzó Parte 1_**

En un hermoso castillo ubicado en el cielo con un hermoso y amplio jardín de nubes se podía admirar a una hermosa joven de no más de 17 años bastante hermosa con un fino cabello que con parecía oro y unos achocolatados y profundos ojos admirar el cielo con cierta preocupación y frunciendo levemente el ceño en su delicado rostro, esta joven iba vestida con un vestido blanco ajustado hasta el abdomen con una terminación suelta, por delante estaba encima de 10 centímetros de la rodilla y por detrás largo hasta el piso con unos tacones blancos descubiertos y que en cierta parte parecían alas

_-Este presentimiento no es para nada bueno...- _Pensaba en voz alta la muchacha_- siento que nuestro plan no va a funciona *Suspiro* Natsu cuanto desearía que estuvieras aquí para decirme que todo va a estar bien_

_-Tranquila Lucy te aseguro que todo va a estar bien- _Decía un Pelirrosa

_- Nat-Natsu que haces aquí- _Pregunto Sorprendida y sonrojada porque el joven escucho que ella lo necesitaba - _Sabes que a mis padres no les gusta que me acerque a ti_

_-Tranquilízate que todo estará bien- _Contesto Dándole una de sus mejores sonrisas

_-Eso espero- _Decía en voz baja mientras apartaba la vista del chico para que no notara su sonrojo

_-Anímate luce- _Tratando que la rubia sonriera y no se preocupara

_-No me digas luce es LU-CY -_ Respondía con un falso enojo _~Aunque me gusta que me llames así~ _Pensaba la rubia

-_Te acuerdas Natsu como fue que todo comenzó- _Pregunto aunque ella ya sabía la respuesta

_-Cómo olvidar lo sí fue el día en que conocí al amor de mi vida-_Decía mientras se sonrojaba junto a la rubia

**_Flashback_**

Era un día tranquilo en el castillo de la rubia quien era dos años más joven pero igual de hermosa; Esta se encontraba aburrida porque la mayoría del tiempo se mantenía sola mientras sus padres ocupaban sus deberes como dioses pero se alegraba de que hoy se iba a encontrar con sus amigas quienes eran las únicas personas a excepción de sus padres que se le podían acercar ya que sus padres eran muy sobre protectores pero no eran los únicos al parecer todos los dioses eran así incluso los de sus amigas quienes le comentaban que nunca habían visto un niño igual que ella lo cual a su parecer era raro , fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre de su casa sonó lo cual significaba que sus amigas llegaron todos las semanas se reunían rotando por semana de casa, platicaban , estudiaban e incluso practicaban su magia. Fue a abrir a la puerta pero fue sorprendida por sus amigas

_-Vamos a Pelear- _Gritaron al unisonó (no me acuerdo como se escribe)

-_Uh?-_Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

-_Lu-Chan ya lo olvidaste-_Pregunto Levy

-_Olvidar que_-

-_Hoy vamos a Pelear y demostrar los progresos de nuestra magia- _Respondía Erza con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos

-A_h solo era eso-_Dijo la rubia para después poner una cara de horror y después gritar- _QUE_

_-No hay tiempo Lucy vamos a cambiarnos- _Fue arrastrada Por Erza junto a Juvia y Levy

Luego de 20 minutos un grupo de muchachas estaban cambiadas cada una con una que le iban a favorecer su tipo de magia incluso Erza aunque no lo necesitara llevaba una armadura en la parte superior y una falda de metal con volados junto a unas botas negras (Parecido al traje que utiliza en el Anime/Manga Pero este es todo de metal), juvia llevaba un vestido azul de manga larga hasta la rodilla con unas sandalias negras , Levy llevaba un Vestido Naranja hasta el muslo con un cinturón negro y baletas negras Finalmente Lucy llevaba una camisa blanco con una sola manga y falda del mismo color bastante corta con unos tacones blancos, cualquiera que las viera quedaría maravillado con la belleza de estas chicas.

-_Comencemos a pelear- _Grito una emocionada

-_Aye sir_- Respondió el resto con algo de miedo

-_Juvia quiere comenzar-_

_-Está bien Juvia Yo Peleare contigo- _Respondió Erza

-_Juvia tiene miedo de morir-_Susurro mientras Lucy y Levy asentían ya que no por nada era La futura Diosa de la guerra_._

Comenzaron la Batalla Juvia Daba potentes ataques de Agua mostrando sus poderes como Diosa De agua mientras la Scarlet Re-equipaba una armadura de la emperatriz de agua era una pelea espectacular ataques iban y venían pero algo les llamo la atención de pronto desde el jardín de nubes salía un potente explosión que llamando la atención de las chicas parando la batalla, Se dirigieron al lugar de la explosión y se sorprendieron porque en el momento en que se asomaron al hueco que dejo pero por culpa de Levy cayeron de una altura peligrosa milagrosamente Lucy utilizo su magia llamando a un espíritu Estelar Llamado Aries quien Lanzo una bola de lana en donde aterrizaron las muchachas un poco aturdidas se pararon encontrándose con un grupo de muchacho que se habían preocupado al verlas caer.

-_CHI-CHI-CHICOS/CHICAS- _Gritaron asustados al unisonó

* * *

**_Gomene_**

**_Se me olvido Publicar, Además la inspiración no llegaba el capítulo principalmente iba a ser más largo pero decidí partirlo en dos partes porque es muy largo y no quería hacer tan largo el Primer capítulo pero el segundo lo publicare posiblemente el Lunes_**

**_Las parejas Principales serán:_**

**_-Nalu_**

**_-Jerza_**

**_-Gale_**

**_-Gruvia_**

**_Y estaba pensando en poner más adelante RoWen, LaMi (Laxus y Mira) y ElfEr XD (Elfman y Evergreen) aunque todavía no estoy segura_**

**_Le voy a agregar una magia a Lucy acepto sugerencias_**

**_Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en decirla estaré feliz de leerlas_**

**_Sayōnara_**


End file.
